Rodriguez,Chris Rodriguez
by happyfacehappyface
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about dear old Chris and Clarisse. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first one shot ao be merciful. I do not own pjo. sadly**

Rodriguez, Chris Rodriguez

Stupid *hack* Chris *stab* fireworks *cut* tomorrow! I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked down to see the obliterated bodies of the practice dummies. Selena said he would ask me "Just give him time" she said. Well how much more time could I give the idiot? What, do I wait until he asks me an hour before the fireworks because since it's always hot at camp he didn't remember it was July? Heck no! I mean even Travis managed to ask Katie out although his approach was wimpy of course. Just then a crowd of Aphro Barbies came and kidnapped me, made me beautiful, and as soon as Chris saw me he professed his undying love for me. Psh yeah right. I mean as if those bimbos, no offence Selena, could kidnap me, and Chris profess his love. He could barely say thank you.

Chris p.o.v.

I saw Clarisse walk in with her cabin at lunch. She just glared at me, so why did I find that incredibly hot? I don't know, I'm a sick, sick guy in love I guess, Wait love? Um forget that anyways believe it or not I didn't forget the fireworks, I was just going to ask Clarisse out the Hermes's way aka: with style. Conner winked at me signaling that it was time. Dirty Bit began to play in the pavilion. Everyone looked with confused except Selena, Percy, Beckendorf, and Travis, and Conner. Don't worry I was not going to sing because my real passion is DANCING. Just kidding, of course. I walked over to the Ares table ignoring the glares her protective brothers were giving me.

"Clarisse, I know it's the day before the fireworks and I like you which I thought was pretty obvious, which is why at first I didn't think I had to ask you out, but when some people told/slash threatened me *cough selena cough* that."

"Chris, Lad, You're babbling please wrap this up." Chiron said.

"Oh sorry Chiron, well what I was saying was." All of a sudden the dirty bit of the song began to play. Travis was supposed to turn it off when it got to that point, but when I turned around he was staring at the Demeter table. I gave him a "what the mess" look and he snapped back to reality.

"Anyways, Clarisse, I"

"Yes."

"Wait, what, but I didn't get to ask you yet I mean I had this whole speech with balloons and confetti and and, wait you said yes right?" she began kissing me then she whispered in my ear, "Now can you hear me?"

"Well I'm just saying how do you know for a fact I was going to ask you to the fireworks now?"

"I'm pretty sure you were if you ever got to the point."

"But you don't." I was shut up when I saw the glare she was giving me. "Okay, I was."

"Yeah you better had been, Roberto."

"Roberto that's a new one but the name is Rodriguez, Chris Rodriguez."

"Whatever." She said with a smile on her face.

Plz Plz review and tell me if I should make a one shot about what happened with Travis asking Katie out and how Selena with the help of Percy Beckendorf and Travis and Conner helped Chris stop being so dense. Review and you get virtual Birthday cake ice cream. That stuff is the bomb. Peace


	2. Recorded and Saved

**So I don't own pjo. I wish but ya know yaaaa**

Recorded and Saved

"So you got dish duty huh?"

'Shut up, Rodriguez, and get off my bed."

"But it's comfy and I was just coming to say that I don't think Chiron should have punished you."

"Hm why do you say that?"

"I'm just saying, I mean that ten year old had it coming." I couldn't keep the laughter in any longer.

'Erg! You're infuriating!"

"Oh, big word."

"Oh, big bruise you're about to have."

"You wouldn't hurt me would you baby?" Clarisse raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, Okay you would."

"Good, now that we have established the obvious, get out of my cabin."

"Why?" I pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, because if my brothers came in while we are alone in my cabin lying on my bed even though I objected they would try to kill you. Then they would tell my dad who would not try but successfully kill you."

"Okay I will after you say you love me."

"Wha? No way."

"Yes, way and why are you blushing hm Miss La Rue?"

"I can hear my siblings coming go, Chris!"

"Not until you say it."

"Fine, I love you. Now go!"

"Haha recorded and saved."

"You're a dead man next time I see you!"

"But why would you kill the man you lurv."

"Get out!"

"Bye, babe."

And as I ran out of the Ares cabin I could still hear my lovely girlfriend yelling don't call me that. She probably would try to kill me, if I didn't have this blackmail. Mwhaha, I'm so a Hermes kid.

**So should I make abunch of drabbles or end it here? I'm not sure, but plz review if ya do you get a cake whatever flavor ya want but it has to be virtual. Bye homies.**


	3. A green Panda?

**I do not own pjo or pandas or coloring or sheep for that matter.**

A Green Panda?

"Hey, idiot one and idiot two, where's Chris?"

He's in our cabin watching Aaron." Conner answered.

"I thought you guys were supposed to watch the brat?"

"Oh well we have some pranking to do bye."

"Dimwits." I muttered.

When I walked into the Hermes cabin I was expecting to see Chris chasing around an energized three year old, not Aaron on his bed and Chris on the floor laying on his stomach coloring.

"Um, Chris?"

"Ah! Clarisse you uh scared me. I was just helping Aaron color."

"He's asleep."

"Oh yeah he um just went to sleep just now when you walked in."

"Yeah sure."

"Its true, well okay is it so wrong for a fifteen year old to like coloring with crayons?"

"Well a little since you like using crayons; I mean color pencils are so much better."

"Well I have those too so do ya wanna color with me?"

"Sure, but if you tell anyone I kill you."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Okay so why is your panda green?"

"Why is your sheep red?"

"Touché"

**Yeah so it was short sorry. I don't really know how old Chris is but if I made him fifteen I can make a sweet sixteen drabble yeah ideas. So does anyone else find it weird that there is a girl named Clarisse on So you think you can dance? Cuz I find it an odd coincidence never thought of her as the dancing type, but anyways starting a new story check that out soon goodbye darlings and review.**


	4. Not Like the Movies

Not Like the Movies

"Chris, aren't you jealous?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Silena."

"Then why are you turned away from Clarisse and Seth, and you were fighting a seven year old and you just loss."

"Shut up, I was boosting her confidence."

"Sure, I just came to say that Seth is cute and Clarisse is actually going easy on him. You might have some competition. You need to do something romantic make sure she's still into you."

I sighed and waited for her to get the point I was ignoring her. She finally huffed and walked away. I never thought a guy other than me would try to flirt with Clarisse. It wasn't that she was ugly quite the opposite. She was tall and lean she was far from fat but her muscle made it so she wasn't extremely skinny. She had warm brown eyes with a tint of red in them that glowed when she got mad like the fire in Ares' eyes. She had dark brown that went to her shoulders, but she always covered her hair with a bandanna. I always thought Clarisse was too unapproachable and violent for another guy to flirt with her. I thought about what Silena had said and I got an idea.

When I saw Clarisse at dinner I asked her to meet me at the beach after lunch was over. She looked confused but agreed. I turned my iPod up. The speakers began playing _Marchin On_ by One Republic, her favorite song. When I saw her I pulled out my sword, she nodded understanding immediately. We sparred to the beat of the song when it was over she disarmed me and bluntly asked if I was jealous. I was caught off guard but I couldn't lie so I said yes. She started laughing like crazy. I was confused and a little hurt. She saw my face and calmed down, "Chris, Seth is my brother. He was claimed a few days ago. His mother just died so I went easy on him." I blushed. "I guess I shouldn't have listened to Silena, huh?"She just kissed me it was short. Then we began to walk down the beach hand in hand that is until she pushed me down and began running off. Because we aren't like the couples in movies.

**I do not own pjo. I didn't like this one, but tell me if you did. Review please. Bye peeps**


	5. Zutara vs Kataang

**I do not own pjo or avatar the last airbender but oh if I did. *Faint***

"I think Aang and Katara make a horrible couple."

"What no way it was expected from the beginning of the series."

"But I mean Aang is all young which makes Katara seem pedophileish.

"That's not a word and Chris, so what he' the avatar and has some wicked powers so she can look past the age difference."

"Oh he's the avatar and he didn't even want to kill Ozai! I mean now he can come back and try to kill them. Man I wish they were making a fourth book."

"I do not like the fact that Aang didn't want to kill someone duh but he still has all four elements! Doesn't everyone wish there was a fourth book? Oh plus if Katara wasn't with Aang who else would she be with?"

"Zuko don't tell me you couldn't see the chemistry plus he's oh so smexy."

"Um Chris please don't ever say that again or I will bang your head on a wall until you lose conscience and what chemistry they hate each other."

"No, Katara may have hated him in the beginning but then it just turned into unresolved sexual tension."

"You're so weird. But there was the episode were it was said that Katara would marry a great bender so obviously Aang."

"What, have you seen Zuko he's an awesome firebender he freaking taught Aang."

"Hm but the last episode shows Katara and Aang kissing."

"But all the past avatars have died in a not so nice way or lost a love and I don't think Aang will be any different."

"But they didn't save the world quite like Aang did."

"Which might not have happen if he wasn't frozen for a hundred years."

"Yeah well Zuko has Mai."

"But she's all depressed and so is Zuko. Zuko needs someone to equal him out."

"We are not going to agree ok?"

"I know, Clarisse, but have you ever noticed that Percy is a waterbender, Nico is an earthbender, Leo is a firebender, and Jason is an airbender."

"No, I haven't but let's go tell them and then see if they like Zutara or Kataang."

**Forgive me for I have not updated. Sorry this is just a random one I came up with. I personally like Zutara but whether you agree or disagree tell me in a review. Sorry if the characters were a little ooc but that's how I get when I talk about avatar too. Kay peace**


	6. Your Touch

**I don't own pjo!**

Your Touch

Chris's p.o.v.

I watched Clarisse spar with some new kid. She slashed and parried even did a few flips because she could. I watched the way her body moved in rhythm with what seemed like muted music. She had grace and confidence Aphrodite girls could never have. She finally put her sword on the kid's throat. He was gawking at her, they always get that look. She was a great fighter, it wasn't because her father was of the big three and if she drank a sip of water she could go crazy Spartan on you. It was because she was my warrior princess and she earned that name. I walked over to her.

"Nice job training the new kid."

"It was nothing just a regular exercise."

"Well you sure impressed that new kid." She turned around and grunted.

"Eh, I guess so." We began walking back to her cabin. "I guess I'll see you later, I have to take a shower."

I don't know what was taking over me but the next thing to come out my mouth was, "It's cool I can wait." She looked skeptically at me then nodded giving her consent. I waited on her bunk while I heard the water running. I laid now and I let my mind roam. I thought about Clarisse's body and the way it moved when she was fighting. I thought about her in the shower too. Hey I'm a teenage guy and I let my mind roam I couldn't really help it. I heard the water shut off and I sat back up. A few minutes later I saw her come out in shorts and a black camisole and black flip-flops. I immediately ran up to her and kissed her. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"Chris, what's up with you?"

"I don't know I just really wanted to kiss you." She blushed. I felt my hands feel every curve on her body. She moaned then blushed again.

"Chris, my siblings could come any minute what are you doing?" Instead of responding I began to kiss her again and again. We somehow made it to her bunk. She pulled my shirt over my head. "This is as far as it goes okay?" I was admittedly a little disappointed but nodded. Someone did end up coming into the cabin interrupting our um fun but it unfortunately wasn't her siblings.

"Punk, Get your shirt on and stand front and center. Clarisse, go outside and cool down." He glared at me and his eyes only softened when he looked at Clarisse. "Looks like Hermes kids are in heat this month." He mumbled something about Hecate and Demeter killing Hermes but I wasn't really paying attention. I gulped.

"I'm sorry, sir but it wasn't going any further than that."

"But you wanted to. Kid, I can read your thoughts and if I ever catch you thinking like that about my daughter again I won't have to worry about grandchildren, if you catch my drift." I definitely caught his drift and I didn't like it. 'My daughter will not be seduced by you piece of scum." Something snapped in me and my mouth would end up being the death of me.

"Oh don't act like you don't know your daughter enjoyed it and me the scum? No, you and Aphrodite sneak around all the time and she's married! I don't really think you're the one to try and give me the talk. Have you seen your cabin lately? There's one kid coming in here after another. Maybe I could give you a pamphlet or something but don't try and tell me what to do." I saw Ares' eyes glow from underneath his glasses. I knew I just signed my death warrant.

"Just don't knock her up and if she ever cries because of you I'll have your head." I covered my eyes before her poofed out. Ha-ha the god of war "poofing", sorry off subject. Clarisse walked back in.

"You're an idiot you know.'

"But I'm a brave idiot." She laughed.

"Whatever you want to think." She gave me a quick peck on the lips before kicking me out. I thought about what happened and maybe I did dwell on some things longer than I should, but was it really necessary for a flying dagger to pin my sleeve to the Ares' cabin? Clarisse smirked and walked out.

"Brave? I think I would rather say stupid." And with that she grabbed the dagger out of her cabin. "Maybe you should keep your thoughts pg thirteen." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Yeah I know." I mumbled, "But those shorts aren't helping." She punched me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

**Eh, just decided that in order to get over my writer's block for this I should just write something. So sorry if it sucked. Hey but you guys should go on YouTube and see the grapist it's hilarious. Review and give me ideas please because I'm pretty stuck. **


	7. Witty Repartee

**So guys I was originally planning on just giving up on this story, but I've had a change of heart so let's hope I can do this..**

**7. Witty Repartee **

I stared at the ceiling in my cabin counting the dots of blood on the ceiling. "Chris, I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do, Clarisse."

"Make me unbored." I gave him a 'duh' look as I sat up.

"Is that even a word?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not, but I can't spar with you if that's what you trying to hint at anyways."

"Why not?" I moved from off my bunk to sit down on the floor next to Chris.

"'Cuz my leg still hurts from yesterday."

"So I electrocuted your leg no big deal."

"To an Ares kid no big deal, to normal sized people.." Chris started mumbling at the end of the sentence.

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing, but I guess we can watch a movie."

"What movie? I swear Chris if you make me watch The Notebook again then I will kick your butt all the way to Hades."

"Travis said it was going to be a good movie."

"Oh because it's always a good idea to trust a Hermes kid."

"Hey, I'm a Hermes kid."

"Exactly, and don't get your boxers in a twist, especially since I decided to ignore that Ares kid comment you just made."

"Fine, but now I'm bored too now so can we do something."

"If I knew something to do then we would be doing it!" I saw Chris's eyes sparkle and had a feeling what he was thinking. "No, Chris, my brothers could be coming from free time any minute. Do you even remember what happened last time?"

"It was worth it." He said as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Chris, stop." By then my protests had become whispers.

"You." *Kiss* "Said." *Kiss* "That." *Kiss* By that time we were full on making-out and Chris never finished his sentence.

"Clarisse, you should have seen the injury I gave this dude." I heard Sherman say as he entered the cabin. "On second thought, look at the injury I'm about to give this guy."

Chris was quite used to this routine by now and opened a trap door in our floor that the Hermes cabin had built ages ago. "Meet me at the beach in 10." I smirked as my brothers where still waving their swords around wondering where he went.

"I'm a big girl, guys. No need to beat my boyfriend up now." My youngest sibling, Anthony, ran up to me.

"We can beat him up tomorrow then, right?"

"Of course, Ant, what did you think I meant." I laughed as my brothers thought of different ways to torture Chris and walked out to meet my idiot.

I saw his string bean figure laying on the beach waiting for me. "Punk, this is starting to get old."

"Really, I think it adds a little excitement to our relationship."

"Our takes away how many years you have to live."

"Same difference."

"Only you would think so."

"Isn't that why you love me?" I only grunted in response.

"I just love our witty repartee."

"Oh big word, Rodriguez."

"Hey I read."

"Yeah, and I'm secretly dating Percy."

"I'm hurt, babe, I'm hurt."

"You're going to be more hurt if you call me babe again."

"I think I can handle it."

"I sure hope so." I smiled and not because of our witty repartee because this is how our relationship is not romantic dinners or roses, our relationship consist of angry brothers, threats, and secret relationships with sons of Poseidon's. Crazy thing is, I like it.

**I know, it sucks so no need to flame. I'm still trying to get back into writing this story so forgive me. Well even though I was a total jerk for not updating since forever buuut can you guys please review. Maybe with some helpful ideas. **


	8. Help

**Help**

I glared over at my boyfriend. "I don't need help."

"That box is almost twice your size."

"I'm a daughter of Ares, I don't need help."

"You're going to hurt yourself if I don't help."

I huffed. "Then let me hurt myself, Chris." I began struggling with the box again.

"Clarisse, you know by now I'm not giving up, so just let me help."

"My brother and all of camp will mock me if they think that I can't handle a box. So you are only preventing me from getting from the Big House sooner." Chris ignored my statement and went to the other side of the box. "Chris, what are you." I was cut off by him gruffly shifting have of the weight to his arms.

"Risse, just keep walking and get over the fact I'm helping." I did as he said knowing that he wouldn't indeed give up. I sighed thinking that I mine as well be demoted as cabin counselor. Ares would surely disown me as a daughter of Ares, too. I could hear my father yelling at me now for letting a son of Hermes help me. The word left a bitter taste in my mouth. People would think that I was becoming soft just because I got a boyfriend. I only stop rambling around in my head when I heard Chris yelling.

"Thank you, Clarisse, for helping me carry this heavy box to the Big House. I wouldn't be able to carry it without your help." I looked over strangely at my boyfriend before catching on to what he was doing. I blushed at how sweet he was and felt guilty when I saw the Stolls snickering knowing that they would make fun of him later. I replied just as loudly though. "No problem, punk." Chris smiled over at me knowing I was playing along. We finally reached the big House and set the box down. I tried to avoid Chris's stare as we were walking away feeling awkward because of the whole scene. I let my guard down for a few seconds to quickly whisper thanks in Chris's ear, though.

"Risse, I love you and no matter what I will always help you." I flinched at the word again. Help was always a strange concept to children of Ares. Silena used to be the only one that I would even remotely let help me, but she was gone now and I was back to being independent. I knew Chris thought I would run myself ragged with me never asking for help and he was probably right. Chris grabbed my hand and started walking.

"You know your lips have been looking very lonely lately." He looked up at me innocently. He led me into his empty cabin.

"Really? Well someone should do something about that, I suppose."

Chris went and sat on his bed. "To bad you don't like help though." I laughed seeing the trap but still answered with, "Well maybe help isn't that bad."

"Really now? Has my lovely INDEPENDENT girlfriend changed her mind?"

I rolled my eyes. "Chris, just kiss me." Chris brought me closer to him basically having me on his lap. Yeah help definitely wasn't that bad.

**I do not own PJO and sorry for the late update though I just finished drivers Ed. Woop Woop. Okay The Sea of Monsters is coming out and even though they are completely inaccurate but I'm hoping they are going to fix the complete and utter wrongness that was in the first one. They did start off by dying annabeths hair blonde! And might I add she looks fabulous! The whole cast for it is just so darn gorgeous. Gray Damon and Leven Rambin as Chris and Clarisse and just oh so cute together! Don't worry she dyes her hair brown. Theres a pic of them on twitter and I just about died! Guys guys guys follow me on twitter and talk to me about this cuz I really want to or message me on here. My twitter is dominoffect4. Okay sorry for all of this though but byeeeee :D **


End file.
